Per noi Viviamo
by Death Escapist
Summary: Some Festivities are being held at La Volpe Addormentata, and Ezio gets more than he expected.


Pairing- La Volpe/Ezio

Rated- T

Summary- Some Festivities are being held at La Volpe Addormentata, and Ezio gets more than he expected.

* * *

**Per noi Viviamo**

* * *

Darkness fell on the city of Roma. It was a quiet night, at least outside the La Volpe Addormentata. The inn was a loud happy place that night, thieves, courtesans and fellow friends alike were seen inside. As they were having festivities of sorts. Something to brighten the spirits of fellow thieves, and also a well know assassin from Firenze.

Ezio sat at a corner table with glass in hand, heavily conversing with Machiavelli about strategies against the Borgia. Placing his cup down on the table he spoke " It's not set in stone, cesare will fall. He cannot hide behind his men forever. We need to break his sense of security, and as he flees, we can take him down"

"I do not doubt this, but we must be cautious. We cannot loose focus, the apple must be taken before he is able to use it, with it he would be unstoppable, must like his father years ago." Ezio nodded in agreement, with that Machiavelli stood from his seat. "unfortunately this topic will have to be cut short for now, for I must tend to a few things" Turning to leave, he left a few florins on the table for his share of the wine. "oh and Ezio, stay on guard. Drinking to much in merriment can cause one to loose focus" they exchanged farewell glances and he left.

"An assassin can have a little fun can't he?" commenting to himself as he took another swig of his wine.

"Perhaps, but too much and it could be his undoing" he heard a voice from behind him. Turning he saw a blur of brown and orange. La volpe leaned on a pillar near his table. "Ah Volpe, have a seat" Ezio smiled raising his glass, his cheeks were flush from the alcohol.

La Volpe obliged and sat across from the other "I see your having a good time, need anything else? A courtesan or two perhaps?" he smiled. Noticing Ezio was low in his drink he waved a barkeep over for another round. "its on me" he watched Ezio brow lift.

"You sure?" Ezio had enough money to pay his friend for his trouble, so he didn't want to take advantage of his hospitality. Taking his money pouch out as la Volpe waved a hand to put it back "do not fret, if I wanted your money I could of just taken it" he half joked.

"I'm sure you could" they laughed merrily as the drinks came to the table. "grazie" grabbing his drink and toasting towards la Volpe.

"Ezio" looking down at his drink "I wanted to thank you"

The other looked baffled. "Thank me? For what?" not knowing what la Volpe was talking about, he took another sip from his drink, waiting for the other to explain himself.

"You stopped me from almost committing a grave mistake, I almost ended up murdering one of our own" Of course he knew he meant Machiavelli. Had he not been there in time, surely la Volpe would have done away with him. "Though it did seem like the right thing to do at the time" looking a bit down he took a drink from his glass. "So thank you, Ezio" Lifting his glass.

"Nessun problema, everything worked out in the end"

"I was mistaken, but my men will still keep a close watch on him… just in case"

"Do as you like amico" La volpe's gaze went to the other at his words, it was nice to hear him called a friend. They were assassin's, murderers and thieves of the night. Words of friendship never left their lips, and the gesture was odd yet somewhat comforting.

"I've never heard you call me a friend, you must be drunk" he laughed heartily. Ezio smiled and ate a few treats off the table. "no not yet, but surely" Looking around the bar and seeing everyone having a good time, they all seemed to be worry free tonight. It was a rare sight indeed.

"Besides, I consider all of you friends. You, Rosa, Niccolo and the others. We are part of a pact in a way, bound" La Volpe was just starring at him, really taken by his words.

"Yes, we are. Bound by blood and death." Volpe looked down at his glass in thought. "As it must be"

Silence overtook them. They watched as the thieves danced with the courtesans on the dance floor. Many stood abroad and toasted each other as the music played. The air smelled of alcohol and perfume from the girls. It was a marvelous night of festivities.

"I think I should head out" Ezio broke the silence "it seems I've had plenty to drink, and I really should go and rest" he could feel his head swimming with the alcohol, and being this far gone was dangerous for an assassin. It made him vulnerable and lowered his perception. The best thing he could do now was rest it off.

"Si, I understand. But why don't you stay here, have a room on me. I insist, call it my thanks to you"

La Volpe smiled. He wanted Ezio to be safe tonight. He knew the other had drank a lot already with him, and he was already heavily drinking before with Machiavelli. So it was bound to catch up with him. "I couldn't ask that of you" feeling a tad bad if he took the offer.

"You didn't, I offered. Come Ezio, I will lead you to your room" La Volpe wasn't listening to Ezio's cries of objection. He stood and looked at the other to follow. "Do you need assistance?" he watched the other stumble as he stood suddenly.

The room was spinning and he felt that getting up at that fast pace was not a good idea. He braced himself on the table as he felt a warm hand on his upper arm. "Come Ezio, I shall help you" La Volpe took his arm and hoisted it over his shoulder.

"Grazie Volpe" he took the help he was offered and they headed upstairs.

Volpe just smiled back at him in a silent 'your welcome'

They headed up the stairs, and Ezio noticed La Volpe swagger a bit himself. "It seems you have had a little too much to drink yourself" He laughed. "Perhaps I have" laughing as well "it has been a while since I've had time to sit and drink."

As they walked through the corridors of the inn, they could hear many thieves having a swell time with the courtesans. Both turning red from the noises, both denied the flush, and blamed it on the alcohol.

"Well it's a party after all" Ezio laughed. "too bad I'm too tired for the girls tonight" he walked farther with Volpe helping him to a far door at the end of the hall.

"I suppose. But if you happen to be still up for it, I could always call someone up for you" he grinned as he let go of Ezio's arm and watched the other lean against the wall.

"Its alright. I wouldn't be much fun for them tonight sadly" he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. His head was spinning and closing his eyes was the only thing that helped.

La Volpe didn't say anything, but only stared at the other. His face looked so sharp and defined. Ezio had changed, aged from their first encounter, yet he still refrained that handsome face. More mature and strong. La Volpe looked down to the ground once Ezio found him watching him, with no words to say.

"Everything alright Volpe?" he questioned.

"Si, I was just thinking. Well, shall I show you your room" he took out an old key and unlocked the door Ezio leaned next to.

They walked in a lavish room, it had beautiful painting and red silk curtains. The furnishing were most likely the best in the inn, and the bed was very spacious. "Volpe, what is this? I cannot take this room." feeling bad for obviously taking the best room in the inn.

"Does it not suit your tastes?" la Volpe closed the door and walked up to Ezio's left side.

"Trust me it is" he laughed lightly "but its too much for me, I'm alright in staying in a less expensive room"

La Volpe knew he was feeling guilty, but he would have none of it. "You have helped out in so many ways, can't I at least repay you with some luxury?" La Volpe had a sly grin on his face, like a fox Ezio thought.

"If you insist amico. But next time I shall buy the drinks" smiling back as la Volpe nodded in agreement. "Certainly" watching the other's wobbly unstable legs carried him towards the bed. "do you need any assistance?"

"Nessun problema, do not let me take you away from the party." Ezio sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes.

"Its no problem, I assure you" La Volpe was right by his side in moments, eyes boring on him. He felt something for Ezio, he knew of it. It wasn't the normal warmth of friendship he was feeling, and it was a bit unfamiliar, forbidden. It made him very curious. Ezio opened his eyes to see la Volpe in front of him holding his hand out. "lets get that armor off of you"

He obliged and started to take off his chest armor and gauntlets. Handing them to La Volpe to place on the burrow near the bed. Coming back he watched Ezio stretch out on the bed. A beautiful sight La Volpe thought.

"Ah… so much better, I feel lighter already" he lay happily on the bed as a hungry watchful gaze fell upon him.

'you have no idea' La Volpe said to himself.

"Volpe, did you say something?" he lifted his head up and watched his friend. "No, niente" he walked over to the bed and sat next to his lying form. "Ezio. Would you mind if I asked you something?" Volpe's violet gaze fell on his.

"Sure, wha.." Ezio didn't get to say another word as he felt La Volpe's lips on his. Surprise hit the assassin like a ton of bricks. La Volpe held him firmly to the bed, the hold was strong yet gentle. With the alcohol running through him, this act didn't seem quite that bad. He leaned into the kiss as he could feel La Volpe grin into the kiss. Feeling La Volpe run his fingers in his hair as he caressed his chest with the other. Moaning into Volpe's mouth as the kiss deepened, he could feel his pants getting tighter. Had he ever had such and intense and fast encounter with a woman before. It didn't make sense, he was a man, why was he lusting for this man. La Volpe diminished his train of thought as he moved his mouth from his mouth to his neck, where he lightly bit making Ezio groan with wanton.

"Volpe.. Aspetta" he moaned. Should he stop this. Did la Volpe know what he was doing.

"Si padrone" he smiled jokingly into his neck as he glanced at Ezio's panting face.

"How can we be doing this.. its uncommon" Ezio panted, he could feel la Volpe's hand slip under his shirt and rubbed his abdomen. The heat of his touch driving him mad.

"Not true, it is actually quite common. Would you like me to stop?" Ezio could see his disappointed look on his face. They starred at each other longingly for a long moment. 'Could this go on, should it' Ezio mentally battled himself. Looking up, he could see the lust behind those violet orbs.

'The fox had caught the eagle' he thought. Leaning up and catching La Volpe in another rough kiss.

Wanting. Tasting. Touching.

La Volpe's got his answer, and it was yes. The rest of the night was full of hot kisses and needy wants. As bodies became one in a lust filled dance.

* * *

In the morning Ezio awoke to find his bed empty. Rolling onto his side he noticed a baby rose atop a note on the end table. Reading the note he smiled and got up to get dressed. Placing the rose in one of his side pouches, he walked down to the inn to find his fox.

-Fine

* * *

A/N-

I hope everyone liked this story. I had wanted to write one of La Volpe for a long time, I just love him so.

I wasn't sure how long or smutty I should of made this story, but if you guys like it I can try to write others with more. :3

I know not much is known about La Volpe's origin and past, and I don't truly know how old he is. Also there are discussions were they might mention he might have ties with this family etc. But no one knows for sure. Either way, I wrote this my way and that's that. :D

And also I thought since Ezio had been his friend for so long, why not put them together, even if La Volpe might be older.

Another little weird fact, have you noticed ever since La Volpe met Ezio, he has always made it a habit of lightly touching him. His shoulder, his arm etc. They do it to each other still through brotherhood ^_^ soo much petting lol.

Also, if you liked the story, please review. I love hearing feedback on my stories, and it helps me a lot in future stories :D

* * *

Translations*

Amico- friend

Padrone- master

Aspetta- wait

Niente- nothing

Si- yes

Grazie- thanks

Nessun problema- no problem

La Volpe Addormentata- The sleeping fox (if you flip it. and is the thieves hideout)

Per noi viviamo - For we live


End file.
